playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
PlayStation 4
The 'PlayStation 4 '(abbreviated as PS4) is the successor to the PlayStation 3 and was released during holiday 2013. It was announced on February 20, 2013. The console was shown on June 10th at E3 2013. The PlayStation 4 launched on November 15th, 2013, in North America, November 29th, 2013, in Europe and Australia, and February 22, 2014 in Japan. After rumors of a Slim version of the PS4 and a 4K version had made it's way online, via sources close to the news outlets, Sony held a meeting. This would go towards the inevitable announcement of both the PlayStation 4 Slim, in which has been obtained by a twitter user who showed what seems to be legitimate PS4 Slim photos of his purchased copy online, and the 4K version of the PS4. This was followed by several outlets like: DualShockers, EuroGamer and GameSpot covering these news. A month later, SONY held a PlayStation Meeting on September 7th, 2016. It's main goal, as said previously, was to announce future revisions of the PS4 system. The Slim and the 4K version, dubbed: Pro. A week later, Slim would then be available to the public, followed by PS4 Pro, which launched on November 10, 2016. Controller Playstation4front.jpg Playstation4back.jpg Playstation4Controllerback.jpg|Back Playstation4headset.jpg Playstation4.jpg Playstation4Controllercharger.jpg|DualShock 4 Sony-ps4-dualshock-controller-4.jpeg|Light bar and triggers Playstation4ps4.jpg Ps4 Logo.jpg Enhanced-ds1-670x363-constrain.jpg Original.jpg B.png 29254269310_5e39b13a23_z.jpg|PS4 Slim PS4-slim.jpg 3126253-cam.jpg valyria-revolution-3.jpg The DualShock 4 is the PlayStation 4's controller. It comes with several new features, including a touchpad on the front which can be clicked. The controller supports motion detection via a three-axis gyroscope and three-axis accelerometer and vibration. It includes a non-removable, rechargeable lithium-ion battery, which can be charged while the console is in rest mode. Gallery Videos PlayStation 4 Announcements= The Best Place to Play - Spring 2016 PS4 PlayStation® Meeting 2016 English PlayStation 4 Announcement Live Stream (Replay) PS4 Announcement - 10 minute highlight PlayStation 4 |-| Conventions= PlayStation® - E3 2016 Press Conference English |-| Firmware= PS4 System Software Update 4.5 - 12 Things You Need To Know Black Clover: Quartet Knights Debut= Black Clover Quartet Knights - Announcement Trailer PS4, PC Dissidia Final Fantasy: NT Debut trailer= DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT - Announcement Trailer PS4 |-| E3 Demo= Dissidia Final Fantasy NT - PS4 Gameplay Demo E3 2017 |-| E3 Panel= E3 Coliseum Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Panel |-| NT Tutorial= DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT Tutorial Video |-| Closed Beta= DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT - Closed Beta Annoncement |-| TGS 2017= Dissidia Final Fantasy NT - TGS 2017 Trailer |-| Opening= Dissidia Final Fantasy NT – Opening Cinematic PS4 |-| Character= DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT - Launch Character Roster |-| Festa 2017= DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT – JUMP FESTA Trailer |-| Your Fight= DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT - Your Fantasy. Your Fight. Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age Director's Message= A Message for DRAGON QUEST Fans Around the World Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Launch trailer= FINAL FANTASY XIV Stormblood Launch Trailer |-| E3 Preview= Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood - PS4 Preview E3 2017 |-| Dungeon Crawl= FINAL FANTASY XIV Stormblood - Dungeon Crawl |-| New Sun= FINAL FANTASY XIV Patch 4.2 - Rise of a New Sun Kingdom Hearts III Orchestra trailer= KINGDOM HEARTS III Orchestra Trailer |-| D23 trailer= KINGDOM HEARTS III – D23 2017 Toy Story Trailer PS4 |-| Theme Song= Kingdom Hearts III - Theme Song Announcement Trailer Secret of Mana Debut= Secret of Mana - Announce Trailer The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III TGS Demo= PS4「英雄伝説 閃の軌跡Ⅲ」デモムービーTGS特別版 Screenshots Pro Screenshots= File:Enhanced-ds1-670x363-constrain.jpg File:B.png Playstation-4-pro-screenshot-20160907220609-1-original fnjg.jpg Ps4 pro art-840x420.jpg |-| Limited Editions= File:Valyria-revolution-3.jpg File:FFXV_Slim.jpg Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles